dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/8.1
Features * Added the ability to change regions. At the Options menu, you can change your region so you and your international friends can play together again! * Added Nightmare IV difficulty to the Spooky Event (“2spookyNM4me”) * Later this afternoon, our plan is to reward players who had the Monthly Mission available before October 27th with a free Bearkira pet! If something changes or goes wrong, we'll update these notes. * Added a new premium pet: Autumeow (Gato) * Changed the description on the “I ain’t afraid of no ghost” Challenge to state that completing the event on 2spookyNM4me is not necessary to completing the challenge. Balance * Moved Trikk to Wave 2 on the Spooky Events. * Rebalanced Treet to have the stats of a mighty Special Enemy. * Updated Griblok’s minion stats to more closely mirror their older stats. * Decreased Campaign Kobold Flier HP and Damage. * Decreased Campaign Lady Orc HP. * Increased Campaign Lightning Bug Damage. * Decreased Campaign Witherbug Burrowed Health Regeneration. Bug Fixes * Added in a potential fix for the issue where Daily and Monthly Missions would get wiped/reset. This may also fix some instances where Daily Missions aren’t showing up, but we believe there is still one more bug there that we’ll squash in our next patch. We’ve also added in a specific tracker on our backend so we can pinpoint the issue. This is a tricky bug to squash, but we’ll get it! * Fixed an issue where Treet wasn’t dropping loot. * Fixed an issue where the Hearty Blockade Max HP bonus was not appearing on the Spike Blockade tooltip. This fix should also improve clarity of all tooltips with Skill Spheres and Passives that relate to the categories listed on the Inspect Defense stats. * Fixed an issue where under certain circumstances players would get pulled out of their party. * Fixed an issue where the Possessed Sword was appearing solid white. * Fixed an issue where Flamethrower Towers couldn’t properly hit enemies above or below them. (Note: Flamethrowers aren’t supposed to target flying enemies.) * Fixed an issue where flying enemies would get stuck in the air lanes on the second Spooky map. * Fixed an issue on the first Spooky map where the green goo was causing damage outside of the green goo pool. * Enemies can no longer snipe the subobjective from the curvy lane in the first Spooky map. * Fixed an issue where the Weakening Curse on the Betsy Apprentice weapon did not apply on all projectiles. * Fixed an issue where the Greatest Finds on the Summary Screen showed items that were already in your Inventory. * Fixed some uneven terrain that was causing towers to look like they’re floating on the first Spooky map. * Fixed an issue where the top part of the Barrow Cart near the player spawn point has no collision on the first Spooky map. * Fixed a weird texture on the second Spooky map. * Fixed an issue where the Skill Sphere text would overlap with other text. * Fixed an issue where players using Low graphics settings had green icons in the Costume Shop. * Fixed an issue where the Spectral Raven projectile would instantly disappear. * “Cemetery” is now spelled correctly. Known Issues * Removing Skill Spheres will cause text to get lost in the UI. Clicking the scroll bar will fix this issue. * The Haunted Huntress enemy doesn't do damage to players. Category:Versions